Inside the Ministry
by Uniquepairings
Summary: Ginny is being chased through the ministry but she's trapped and her pursuer is just outside. FEMSLASH! b/g


Inside the Ministry

Ginny was terrified, she was alone locked in a room with no escape and she was outside. Ginny could hear her laughing at her, that cold, cruel laugh that made Ginny's skin crawl. But in a strange way it made her relax. The laughter stopped suddenly and the noise of the locks clicking made Ginny scarred again and she backed up against the wall, as she came in smiling at Ginny with what looked like compassion and sympathy. Ginny looked terrified. The door swung shut behind Bella as she advanced on Ginny giving her an unusually out of place smile of caring, like a mother gives to a scarred baby. 'Don't be frightened.' She cooed gently as she pinned Ginny to the wall with her arms either side of her and her body pressing gently against Ginny's. 'G-g-get away f-from me.' Ginny managed to stutter out in her fear. Bella laughed to herself 'I'm not going to hurt you. I don't want to spill your blood. It's too pure to waste.' Bella smilied again as her hands ran through Ginny's hair. Ginny beleived her. She seemed so kind and gentle, why did they all say she was a lunatic? She was the nicest most gentle person Ginny had ever known.  
Bella put her hand under Ginny's chin and tilted her head up so as to look into her eyes. Then she lent her head down and kissed Ginny tenderly on the lips. Ginny quaked at the feeling and she melted into the older womens lips. Bella broke away and held Ginny's head to her breast. Ginny wasn't sure what to do so she put her arms around Bella's waist and pulled her in tighter. Bella smilied and kissed the top of Ginny's head. Bella kissed Ginny again and she lifted her arms up from around Ginny's waist to place them on Ginny's petite breast. Ginny made the kiss more passionate and pushed into Bella's hands. Normally Bella liked to control things but she let Ginny take control so she could enjoy the feeling of being dominated again. Ginny pushed away from the wall and with a new found strength she shoved Bella ruffly back against the wall and started to undo the older whitch's dress as she kept the kiss going making it more and more passionate by the second. Bella muttered a spell into the kiss and suddenly both of them were free of their clothes Ginny groaned into the kiss as she was suddenly feeling Bella's naked chest and she felt Bella's hands on her own bare chest. Bella pulled away from the kiss and lowered her head to Ginny's chest. She kissed all the way down until she found Ginny's left nipple and she flicked her tongue over it as her hand worked at the other nipple tweaking it and pulling it as she toyed the other one in her mouth. Ginny threw her head back as she enjoyed the feeling of someone playing with her. 'She is still a virgin' Thought Bella. Ginny wound her hand into the messy hair of Bella and then kissed down her back as she kept Bella's head firmly between her breasts. Bella enjoyed the effect she was having on the younger whitch as she kept toying with the nipple going back and forth between the two. She felt Ginny's hand in her hair tighten and pull her head back as Ginny slithered down in front of her lining kisses down her body as she went down to between Bella's legs. Bella wasn't expecting what she got, Ginny seemed to know exactly what she was doing as she lightly flicked her tongue over Bella's clit and then drove two fingers deep into Bella as Bella wound her hand into the Red hair of the younger whitch. she threw her head back against the wall as a moan of pleasure escaped her lips. She was enjoying the fact that Ginny could be ruff or gentle and nothing Bella did could alter how Ginny treated her. Ginny withdrew her fingers and Bella looked down to see what was going on. Ginny looked up at Bella as she placed both her hands on Bella's hips to steady her and then she clamped her mouth over Bella's clit and pussy as she drove her tongue deep into her, making the older whitch practically scream in pleasure. Then Bella's dominuative side came out and she pulled Ginny away from her swollen clit making Ginny give her a disapproving look. But Bella had other ideas. She pinned Ginny back up against the wall with one hand holding both of Ginny's hands above her head as she sank down and flicked her tongue over Ginny's clit then drove her tongue into Ginny and Ginny arched her back off the wall as she felt her orgasm building up inside her. Soon Ginny was overcome with pleasure and she supressed her screams, only a little, as she came over Bella's face. Bella stood up having drank down every last drop of Ginny's essence. Bella muttered another spell and a long dildo appeared strapped on to Bella's waste. Ginny looked at a little apprehensivly she had only ever been penetrated by her own three fingers. Bella smilied and said 'Bend over.' Ginny hesitated so Bella made her bend over and then came up behind her and gently pushed the 8" dildo all the way up Ginny. Ginny squirmed a little in pain but then she found that she rather liked the feeling of it inside her. Bella pulled back and thrust in harder and faster this time and she gradually got harder and faster until she had a rapid pace built up and could hear Ginny moaning as the dildo hit her g-spot every time it was driven into her. Bella drove into her harder than she had done yet and Ginny screamed out as she reached yet another orgasm and then Bella collapsed on top of her. Ginny pulled away and went down on Bella to finish what she had started. Soon enough she had Bella screaming out as she came all over Ginny and Ginny lapped up every drop.  
'We should get back to the fight your boy will be looking for you.' Bella said. 'Yes.' said Ginny sadly as she realised it could only be this once with Bella. Bella saw the sad look on Ginny's face and kissed her. 'Don't worry. Somtetimes just doing the once with someone helps you enjoy it more with someone else.' Bella said holding Ginny's face in her hands and running her thumbs across her cheeks. Malfoy was telling Harry to give him the prophocey as Bella stood opposite Ginny, holding Neville, and winking at Ginny and giving her loving smilies while Ginny did her best not to smile back lest Neville should see. And that is what really happened to Ginny as she was 'chased' by Bella threw the Ministry of magic. 


End file.
